Mind over Matter
by EClovin
Summary: What would you do if your best friend was in danger? What would you do to make sure he succeeds? Set right after 5th year, join me on a young woman's journey through revenge,hate,deceit,love and anything else worth risking for 'the greater good', HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey all. Let me just start out by saying I was very upset at the end of Deathly Hallows. Some of my favorite characters died, I was in tears. Even though most if not all of us HP fans that have read the books and know the ending, I had a new story in mind. This will be a Snape/Hermione story eventually. Anyway, I've written out the first few chapters but will only post one maybe two a week. Quick Note: their may be some dark themes in the future chapters as well as some lemony freshness. I won't hold you any longer but before I go...I do not own the rights of any character in the incredible Harry Potter series. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight when she jumped out of bed in fear, tossing her about, her bare feet landing on the cold floor. She rushed out of her room and straight down the hall to the room of her closest and dearest friend. She leaned against the door hearing the gut wrenching sobs of the broken hearted boy.

'_Oh Harry', _she thought as she gently creaked open the door and slipped inside. He didn't acknowledge her presence as she stood just inside the door watching the boy tremble beneath his blankets. She quietly closed the door and moved towards the bed, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy stiffened.

"Its just me Harry.", she said quietly. The boy turned over onto his back, his face red, tear stains down his chin and his quivering lip. He quickly sat up and pulled her to him. She nearly fell on top of him but quickly righted herself and embraced him. He sobbed into her shoulder, as she rubbed his back soothingly. She gently pulled away and wiped his tears with her thumbs. His green eyes filled with despair. She maneuvered herself to sit against the headboard pulling him to her chest. He leaned against her shakily and she began to smooth his hair with a mother's touch.

"It's all my fault Hermione. If I hadn't looked into his mind…if I hadn't rushed without thinking…it's all my fault. Sirius is dead because I killed him. He was safe the whole time and he came after me with the order, coming to my rescue. Hermione I sentenced him to death, if I had listened to Snape and Dumbledore, Sirius would still be here.", He whispered. Her heart clenched in pain at this boy's suffering.

"Harry. It wasn't your fault…", she tried to explain but he cut her off harshly.

"Yes it is! Hermione I put us all in danger. You, Ron, Ginny.. all of us. If I had known it was false, if I had paid attention when Snape was teaching me to block my mind, if I hadn't acted so selfishly, so foolishly, none of that would have happened. I shouldn't be here Hermione, it should've been me. I should be dead not him not Cedric, me. I wish I had died instead. The world would be much better without me.", he said breaking out into fresh sobs, not hearing the quiet gasps of the other occupants of Grimmauld 12, guiltily listening in.

"I wish..", he started again but was cut off harshly by the girl holding him.

"No! You listen here Harry, this is not your fault. You did what you thought you had too. Don't you ever say that you deserve to die! Harry don't you realize, you are the one that will put those in the wrong in their rightful place. You did not kill Cedric, Voldemort did," she continued through the shocked gasps from outside the door.

"You did not kill Sirius! That wicked wicked witch Bellatrix did. She killed her own blood Harry. Not you! And I refuse to let you think otherwise, and I believe I speak for everyone involved that you had nothing to do with endangering our lives.", she spoke with venom in her voice.

"But if it wasn't for me we never would have left the castle..", he said trying to make her understand.

'No. I will have none of that either. I for one chose to go with you. I put myself at risk. You told us all not to follow you but we did. That is on our heads not yours. Harry when are you going to see that this is exactly what Voldemort wants, he wants you miserable and feeling alone, that vile excuse of a wizard is following blindly to this prophesy! He and his so called followers are the destroyers of this world and they will pay gravely for what they've done. Harry you are the chosen one, you will kill that bastard and avenge the loved ones we've lost and I will stand beside you.", she spoke strongly her own tears falling from her eyes.

"No! Hermione..", he pleaded.

"No Harry. I believe your destiny is to live the life that was taken from you. A life full of love and laughter. Your destiny is to fall in love and start a family and I will make it my destiny to see that through. This is just a roadblock to your true destiny. Voldemort fucked up in thinking he was better than the rest and you were forced into the life you live and the things you must do. He chose you to end his life whether he realizes it or not.", she ended in a quiet fury.

The boy raised his eyes and looked at her than his tears drying as he looked at her in astonishment. The people outside of the room listening in quiet astonishment as well.

"Hermione… do you really believe that?", he looked at her questioningly.

"I do Harry. I believe we choose our own lives and destinies, and your choice was ripped from you and in consequence Voldemort must and will die, for his fate now lies in your hands. An eye for an eye Harry. He stole your life and now you must destroy his, and I as well as others will be by your side the entire way." she said vengefully.

"Hermione, do you really think I can kill him?", he asked fearfully resting his head on her chest once again. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I don't think you can… I know you will, and when you do we will dance and spit on his grave. We will rejoice and bring peace and harmony to this world.", she said rubbing his cheek. All tears have subsided. The boy sighed.

"Hermione what would I do without you?", he spoke quietly and calmly.

"Oh you know, fail every class, get into ten times more trouble with Snape than normal..", she trailed off causing a quiet laugh from the boy . Shocking those outside once again. Hermione rolled her eyes and grasped the blankets on the other side of the bed covering them both.

Harry sighed again. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" she replied.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Its what I'm here for Harry. Now lets get some sleep." she said moving her arms to wrap around him, as he cuddled more into her drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Hermione heard the footsteps quietly making their ways back to their rooms. As she heard the last door close, she continued to rub Harry's back.

_He's barely sixteen, this isn't fair, Its just not right. _Hermione was furious for best friend. _Harry has a good heart this is too much to ask from him. What is Dumbledore thinking? Obviously nothing concerning Harry.' _she seethed. She looked down at the boy holding her tightly to him. _'He's not ready for this… but than again who would be?_' In that moment Hermione stared straight ahead and began plotting. A twisted smile appearing on her lips.

"Don't worry Harry. I will see to it that you live a long and happy life. I promise", she spoke quietly to the boy snoring in her arms. Before long she was drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Little did she know someone had yet to leave the hall and stood there listening to the girl promise with a vengeful tone. A slight shiver made its way up the figures back before turning and leaving Grimmauld.

A/N Reviews are graciously appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all here is the next chapter, I've been added to a few alerts and I am very excited to unfold this story for your eyes. As always please review and give me some insight. I do enjoy constructive criticism. Anyways these few first chapters are just getting your feet wet so to speak, I like the build up rather than diving right in. : )

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2

_Nearly a year later the last few weeks of their sixth year..._

The golden trio were sitting in Great Hall eating breakfast when the post came in. Hermione refused to move her eyes away from her potions book, trying to retain as much information as possible as the boys sat across from her discussing Quidditch.

"Bloody Hell!", Ron said loudly after spraying his pumpkin juice all over Hermione. His eyes wide on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Ron that's disgusting!", Hermione shrieked quickly casting a _scourgify_ to herself and her book.

"Ron what is it?", Harry asked next to him.

"Sorry Hermione, but look! Bellatrix was found dead this morning!", Ron exclaimed. Harry stiffened beside him and Hermione looked up in interest.

"It says here, Bellatrix Lestrange was found brutally murdered with numerous wounds on her person. Her throat was slit and her body had been left in the back alley of Bourgin Bourke's. Bloody Hell!", Ron spoke in awe. "Harry someone murdered her without using magic! Just like a mudding!', Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Mugging Ron. Mugging.", Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and looking carefully at Harry.

Harry was sitting there wordlessly lost in his thoughts.

"Harry?", she said gently.

"Hm?", he looked at her than with slight confusion in his eyes.

"Are you alright mate?", Ron asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just unexpected.", he replied quietly staring at his plate. Harry suddenly grabbed the paper from Ron's hands. Scanning the article quickly with a look of disgust.

"Ugh... it also says that Lucius Malfoy was accused wrongly... he was placed under the imperious curse a second time to be framed for the actions occurring in the Dpeartment of Mystery last year.", Harry groaned out.

"More like a hefty donation to the ministry is more likely.", Ron said.

A silence crept up on the trio each lost in their own thoughts, until Hermione suddenly stood up.

"Well I for one am not suprised. That vile man has been using his wealth in the Ministry for God knows how long, and as for Bellatrix i'm happy she's dead. The witch had it coming to her.", Hermione spoke vehemently. Ron and Harry quickly looked up at her shock and surprise on their faces. As well as a quiet hush fell upon the Gryffindor table. Others staring at Hermione in slight shock. The other students around the hall looked over at the quiet table murmuring to themselves. Hermione quickly gulped down the rest of her morning juice and promptly started packing up her book not meeting the eyes of anyone.

"Hermione?", Ron asked fearfully.

"Yes Ron?", she looked up and he cringed as he saw her face void of any emotion, her brown eyes staring coldly at him in question.

"Are you feeling okay? I don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that.", he drifted off quietly.

"Oh honestly Ronald. That woman was a vile and worthless creature. She enjoyed the sick and twisted game of torture nearly as much as the Dark Lord himself. She was a power hungry obstacle that we thankfully will not have to face in the future. I'm glad the wicked witch is dead. This turns the tables quite a bit. Don't you see?", A hush of silence came over the Great Hall. All but one set of eyes watching her in shock, except the slytherins who glared in disgust.

She picked up her backpack and made her way swiftly out of the Great Hall. Whispers and murmurs broke out amongst all of the tables.

"Wow…", Ron said quietly.

"Ron she's absolutely right.", Harry spoke quietly looking at him.

"Harry…", he said shocked even more.

"No listen Ron. Bellatrix was a powerful and unpredictable witch. It's good that she's out of the picture it will help us more.", Harry spoke glancing around to make sure no one heard him.

"Yeah…but…wow. I just didn't think Hermione could be so…harsh.", he shivered slightly.

"She has her moments Ron. Come on we better get going we can't be late for Charms again and escape detention.", Harry said standing up with half of the hall, preparing to leave.

In the front of the room that Hogwarts staff were quietly whispering amongst themselves.

"I have never heard Hermione Granger ever speak words like that…"

"So cold and vicious…"

"That's so unlike her.."

"It seems your Gryffindor Princess has a mean streak, Albus", Severus Snape said flatly. "It seems Severus that you are right. I've never known Miss Granger to ever seem so…" the Headmaster drifted off.

"Cold? Heartless? Vicious?", Snape tried to fill in.

"Yes. Rather strange. What could have gotten into her?", Albus replied in shocked curiosity.

"Maybe she should pull her wand out of her…" Severus was brutally cut off.

"Oh leave it you too. Miss Granger is perfectly fine. She's just slightly stressed. She's a hormonal teenager who's been studying herself to death, on top of keeping her reckless friends out of trouble. She just needs to relax is all.", Minerva McGonagall said evenly.

"Even so Minerva, that is not her usual behavior…", Albus was than cut off by the slash of her tongue.

"Albus leave it. She and I have been sharing company these last few weeks and I've come to learn a great deal about the young woman. She's trying to figure out some things in her life as well as her future. She's undecided and has asked my help in a little soul searching so to speak. She will be fine.", Minerva said in conviction than sweeping out of the hall.

"Dear me..", Albus said in surprise.

"Merlin forbid we speak ill of her most prized cub.", Snape muttered to himself. "Well off I go to the Dungeons of dunderheads. Wonder who will melt a cauldron today.", Snape said with sarcasm. "Good day Headmaster.", and he too left the Great Hall billowing cloak and all.

"Strange.", the Headmaster couldn't help contemplating to himself. He sat for a few moments lost in his thoughts until, he was interrupted by Nearly Headless Nick.

"Good morning Headmaster!" the ghost said enthusiastically shaking the headmaster out of his thoughts.

'Good morning Nick. Fine morning don't you agree?", he responded pleasantly.

"I do indeed agree Headmaster.", Nick replied.

"Sir Nick, I was wondering have you noticed anything off about our dear Miss Granger as of late?", Dumbledore asked.

"No sir. Not more than unusual. She always has her nose in a book or is practicing spells in empty classrooms. Quite a brilliant mind that girl has and quite pleasant and polite as well. Why she unlike other students actually engages not only us ghosts but the portraits in polite conversations. She seems fascinated by our histories as well as Howarts in times before. A true gem amongst stones if I may say so myself. I'm quite honored to have her in my house. It makes the Bloody Baron and Grey Lady quite upset that I have such a talented young witch. Though that's neither here nor there sir. Why do you ask?", Nick asked intrigued.

"Oh. I am just keeping an eye on one of our prized students. She truly is brilliant, I just hope she uses her natural talents wisely. She is just a young girl after all.", the Headmaster spoke without a trace of a twinkle in his eye. In that moment the Headmaster looked well beyond his years.

"Oh come now Headmaster. That girl will stop at nothing and strive for success. That no good wizard will not know what has hit him once he comes face to face with our golden trio.", Nick said with a laugh.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Well good day to you Nick. I must be off now.", Dumbledore said quickly and standing to move out of the Hall.

"How odd.", Nick said with a shrug than was off to tease the other ghosts.

A/N So...whatcha think? Next chapter will be posted in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were borrowed for my own story plot.

Chapter 3

May turned to June and all of the Hogwarts students were heading home for the summer break.

"Finally freedom!", Ron Weasley exclaimed.

"Honestly Ron.", Hermione said shaking her head while stepping through the gates of Hogwarts toward the carriages.

"Oh come on Hermione! The sun is shining and the summer awaits! Harry I can't wait until we get together this summer. We can play Quidditch, get our apparition licenses and finally do magic outside of Hogwarts. Fred and George better watch out.", he said excitedly.

The other two laughed at his excitement. As they were nearing the carriages Professor McGonagall came rushing out of the gates towards the trio.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!", she called.

Hermione stopped as her name was called and turned towards the transfiguration teacher, watching her deep green robes swirl out behind her.

"I'll just be a minute guys.", Hermione said quickly making her way towards the professor. Harry and Ron both looked questioningly at the two.

"What do you think they are talking about?", Ron asked nosily.

"No idea, but it doesn't look good.", Harry replied watching Hermione explain something with her hands and the professor shaking her head frowning. Than to both the boys surprise McGonagall hugged Hermione.

Harry watched his head of house hug his best friend and wondered what was going on. He for one never saw McGonagall get close to any student let alone show any kind of affections. He watched as they pulled a part and as Hermione made her way back towards them.

In the carriages the boys pestered her until she finally told them what the little conversation was about.

"Honestly you guys, she just wanted to tell me to owl her if I needed anything this summer.", Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Than why did she hug you?", Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Hermione why did she hug you?", Ron asked mimicking Harry's suspicion.

"Oh fine! I wanted to keep it a secret but I think I've decided what I'm going to do with my future…", she trailed off adding suspense.

"Well?", Harry asked.

"I think I want to be a teacher. A transfiguration teacher and well I asked her if she would be interested in letting me apprentice for her. She was happy about it and said she'd be delighted to be my mentor. She got a little emotional.", Hermione said with a light blush on her cheeks while looking down wringing her hands.

"That's it? No Ministry? No research? Just a teacher?", Ron asked shocked.

"Well… yes. I love learning and helping others with the their schoolwork, so why not become a teacher Ronald?", Hermione asked heatedly.

""Uh…um…", Ron said nervously looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"What Ron is trying to say Hermione is that he's happy with whatever you decide… right Ron?", Harry said quickly trying to diffuse an argument before it started.

"Um… yeah. You would be a brilliant teacher Hermione. I just thought you wanted something bigger.", Ron said sheepishly.

"Well I don't. I think teaching is something I'd be happy doing. Spreading knowledge with unlimited access to books not to mention I can still do research just on my own terms. No hassles that way and I will have a place to live and meals included. I think it would be wonderful.", Hermione said with a smile.

"Sounds like your kind of thing Hermione.", Harry said returning the smile.

The carriage stopped and they quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment with Neville, Luna and Ginny.

"Hey guys mind if we share?", Harry asked.

"Not at all Harry! You don't even have to ask.", Ginny said with a blush to her cheeks.

"Um…thanks.", Harry said slightly blushing as well and took a seat next to Neville opposite of her and Luna. Ron and Hermione piled in behind him, with Ron sitting on his other side and Hermione starting a conversation with Ginny. Luna was reading her copy of the Quibbler, and the boys started a game of exploding snap. The train ride home was pleasant.

When the train neared the station Harry sighed.

"Harry what's the matter?", Hermione asked looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine Hermione. Really. It's just I don't want to go back to the Dursley's.", he said sighing again.

"Don't worry Harry, in a few weeks you will be seventeen and be done with them. We will pick you up on your birthday and bring you right to Grimmauld Place.", Ron said patting his back in encouragement.

They all left the train and began saying their good-byes.

"Alright now you two stay out of trouble! If you need anything you owl me immediately! Understood?", Hermione said looking sternly at them.

"Yes Hermione.", the boys replied with rolls of their eyes.

"Oh come here you two. Now no adventures! Promise me!", Hermione said while squeezing them both tight to her.

"We promise Hermione!", Harry said pulling away to breathe with a laugh.

"Yeah Hermione. Don't worry so much.", Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Alright, well I better get going. Be safe you guys.", Hermione said with a worried smile before turning her back and walking away getting lost in the crowd. Ron stood there a minute watching her go.

"Hey you alright mate?", Harry asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking.", he mumbled quietly.

"Still like her huh?", Harry said teasingly.

"Actually… not really. I've done a lot of thinking and lately she hasn't been around because of school and all and Harry… I think I'm over her…", Ron said thoughtfully.

"Hm… Well maybe its for the best… she is our best friend and all.", Harry said pointedly.

"Yeah." Ron sighed as the two made their way through the wall at nine and three quarters.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" a voice shouted.

"I'm coming mum!", he yelled back feeling his cheeks turn hot.

"I better go Harry. I'll talk to you later and see you on your birthday. Remember quidditch, magic and apparition!" Ron said with a smile.

"Definitely. I'll see you soon Ron." Harry replied watching the red head catch up with his mum and sister.

"Let's go Potter!" Harry heard behind him.

"Is it my birthday yet", Harry mumbled pushing his cart towards his uncle's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks after returning home, Hermione Granger was standing in her childhood bedroom full of memories. Her lavender walls, purple plush carpet, and her twin size bed in the corner of the room with matching purple sheets to go with the rest of the room. She sat at her desk in the opposite corner of her bed looking at her pictures. One was of her with Harry and Ron taken during first year. She looked at their smiling faces waving at her. _So young. _She fingered the frame affectionately before moving on to the second frame of her and her parents from the year before. This picture didn't move of course being taken from a muggle camera. She sighed looking at her parents in longing. She looked away at the clock on her desk. _Hm… almost three a.m._

Suddenly she heard three loud cracks from outside. She quickly tied a purple stoned necklace around her neck and grabbed her wands quickly shoving one in a secret pocket in the seem of her jeans and made her way downstairs quickly. She could see her parents eating in the kitchen as she stood in the living room waiting for the blow. She was not disappointed. Her front door was blast off its hinges as three robed figures in silver masks entered her house wands pointing straight at her. Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest as her eyes went wide. She was frozen in her stance as they walked right towards her. She grew the courage and forced her wand up towards the intruders. Her arm shook as she took a defensive stand. "Well what do we have here? A brave little mudblood?," One of the men laughed while the other quickly and quietly disarmed her. One walked straight up to her grabbed her chin roughly making her stare right into his eyes.

"_Well Granger it seems we meet again_", the man's voice purred. Her eyes widen slightly as the voice of Malfoy sr. reached her ears. A shiver shoots up and down her spine.

"Kill her parents.", he commanded. The other two figures made to approach the kitchen.

"Wait no! I'll do anything." she begged quickly glancing at her parents who stood from their seats their eyes glazed in fear.

"Stop!" Malfoy commanded forcing the two men to halt in their steps.

"_Anything princess?", _he purred making her shiver again.

"Anything.", she breathed out looking anywhere but at him.

"_Perfect", _he whispered grabbing her roughly by her neck forcing her to look into his grey eyes before running his other hand down the front of her blue blouse, grazing her breasts before cupping the center between her thighs. She trembled closing her eyes.

" You've grown Granger and quite nicely at that. Where's your Gryffyndor courage now?", he laughed cruelly making the other figures laugh with him. Tears shed from her eyes as she forced her head out of his grasp.

"Leave the parents we got what we came for.", He commanded looking in disgust at the two frozen figures. Hermione quickly glanced at her parents and they shook, tears running down her mothers face, her father's face pale and grim. With that last command Malfoy pulled her tightly too his body and to her disgust she could feel his appreciation of her body before dissapparating them both.

In the next moment they were standing in front a large mansion. Light shone through one of the many windows in the dark night.

"Welcome to my home princess. Impressed?", Malfoy cackled before dragging her through the gates and up the path to the mansion. The other two death eaters following close behind wands aimed at their target. Hermione kept quiet through the walk. Once they reached the front double doors leading into the place she took a huge gulp of air before lifting her head ready to face what lay ahead with pride. This caused Malfoy to laugh. "My my. The little lioness is ready to show her courage? How…cute." he said with malice. He opened the doors with a wave of his hand once again dragging her into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them causing her to squeak. Malfoy ignored her and continued dragging her down a long hallway before turning in a door and yanking her down a dark and dank staircase. Hermione nearly tripped down the stairs before finally reaching the bottom ground where Lucius threw her towards the middle of the room. Torches lit up what looked like a dungeon. Hermione shivered from the sudden chill. She glanced around and saw chains lining a wall, a dingy and dirty cot in a corner as well as whips and knives, and other torture devices lining the opposite wall. _What the fuck was I thinking? _she shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"Gentlemen, I believe we should call it a night. I would like to… get to know this little _mudblood_, see if I can get anything out of her before we deem her worthy to meet our Dark Lord. Wouldn't you agree.", Malfoy said to his counterparts. With a nod in farewell the two death eaters were gone. Hermione moved herself back to the far wall, her heart seemingly beating out of her chest. He turned around and watched her. Eyes seeming to scorch down her body from the top of her slightly bushy hair down to her shoelaces. His eyes pausing briefly at her chest and thighs. Hermione's hands were in fists so tight it nearly caused crescent shaped cuts in the palms of her hands. He took one step forward slowly undoing his cloak. He took it off and hung it on a hook in the wall. He than removed his mask, and shook out his hair as if he were Fabio. He looked at her than with sadistic smirk on his face. She took him all in with her eyes, resting disgustingly on the bulge in his trousers.

"_Like what you see princess?"_, he said in a cool voice. He than licked his lips resting his eyes once again on her small but plentiful chest. Hermione than closed her eyes giving herself a little pep talk. _'God I hate that word! Princess. Ack. Alright Hermione. We can get through this. Mind over matter. Its not like you're a virgin…you took care of that months ago. You knew this would happen the moment he touched you. _Thinking back on what she discovered about the infamous Lucius Malfoy. _A man that calls to women like wine to a drunk. He likes his little games. A ladies man that likes his toys. _She did a quick run down of his 'toys'. Remembering a belt with spikes on one end hanging next to the whips. _Oh shit. Alright. Just go with it. _With a deep but determined breath, she opened her eyes and looked at him, placing a coy smile on her lips.

"Sorry Lucius, but I don't care much for blondes.", she said richly. " Don't get me wrong you're… adequate but I'm into more of the tall dark and handsome type. Sorry.". she finished with an all but sorry expression.

His eyes burned. Than he smirked evilly. "Adequate you say? Hm… we shall see about that mudblood." He took out his wand and with a few flicks she flew through the room to the wall of chains, cracking her back against the cold stones. She groaned in pain and than she was strung up and bound by two handcuff chains attached to the wall. He walked towards her than unbuttoning his crisp white shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. _Damn. Well at least he's not terribly bad looking. Focus Hermione!_ He grabbed her chin and forced his mouth upon hers. He bit her lip causing her own blood and she squirmed in pain. Than forcing his tongue into her mouth. _Bastard. Alright Lucius, you want to play lets play._ She bit his tongue in between her teeth making his own blood pool in her mouth. He tore his mouth from hers, looking like a sadistic vampire with blood dripping on his chin. He whispered in her ear. " That wasn't very nice princess. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy destroying that Gryffyndor courage of yours."

In another part of the mansion. Two figures sat awaiting their breakfast as blood curdling screams arouse from beneath them.

"I see father forgot the silencing charms again.", Draco Malfoy said quietly to his mother while looking at the grandfather clock in the dining room. _7 a.m. Must be enjoying himself to much to enjoy the usual early breakfast. _He thought sarcastically. He cast a glance at his mother as she stared quietly out of the large window behind him. She looked so empty.

"Mother?", he asked quietly. She looked at him than and so much pain and despair flashed in her eyes, yet her face remained cool and void of emotion. Draco took pity on her, knowing that this is a normal occurrence for Daddy Dearest. Suddenly a house elf appeared with their breakfasts.

"I think it may rain today.", Draco said quietly.

"I think you're right.", was her only reply.

They ate their breakfast in silence, ignoring the screams that continued on into the late morning.


End file.
